


The Curse of the Scarlet Devil’s Sister

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood, Choking, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Imprisonment, Magic-Users, Regret, Scratching, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: Flandre has been trapped in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's prison for centuries, due to her inhuman ability to destroy anything. She finally confronts Remilia about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I'm uploading TH fanfics so fast, I'm importing them from my FF.net account.

_flandre's p.o.v_

* * *

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I slam my fist against the cold brick wall. I am in another mood, which was caused by me being alone with my thoughts. Tsk, I'm always left alone with my thoughts while I've been down here for years. I'm a vampire; a very _powerful_ one, at that. I'm not like my sister Remilia, I'm worse. I am _**inhumanly**_ powerful, I can crush a giant boulder with my hands, I have killed countless humans accidentally while I was only trying to interact with them. I just wanted to make friends, considering even before that I had none.

Every since that incident, Remilia decided along with the mansion members that I had to be locked up in the large basement, almost like a prison. Patchouli put a magical barrier around it, in case I found a way to escape. The first couple weeks were horrible, I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw. I screamed hoping someone, anyone would get me out of here. No one ever came. People looked at me with disappointment, sorrow, sympathy.

I wanted to rip their faces off, because it reminded me that I messed up. It's not like I can control this power that I was born with. This power, it's almost like a curse. I am not allowed to be in _any_ contact with humans, for I may try to interact with them, and killing them in the process.

It's a curse, it prevents me from having the company of a human. The company of _anyone_ , really. All I long for is the warm, gentle touch of a human. All I know is cold, hard, brick walls. It's been like this since I can remember. A couple centuries honestly, since I'm 450 years old.

I don't even want the company of my sister, for she's the one who sealed my fate down here. I ask myself, why am I alive? Why am I on this Earth? I'd rather be _**dead**_ than life such a life of solitude. Hell, solitude and death are basically the same thing. Lonely, dark, boring, unprogressive.

* * *

I hear a loud clack. Perhaps Remilia has come down to bring me my dinner. Some nights, I don't even eat. I just leave my dinner there, to rot. I've even forgotten how the taste of blood is, how I would fall into such ecstasy when I bit into the neck of a human.

I look to the side, and see Remilia's face in the moonlight. "I've brought you dinner." She said, emotionlessly. If I could rip myself out of these shackles, I would wreck her. I would beat her, she doesn't care about my feelings.

"Remilia, do you think that if a person is truly unhappy, they deserve to be at peace?" I asked, gritting my teeth once again. "Why yes, indeed. It's only fair." She said, setting a plate of food within the space my shackles could reach.

"Then why don't you kill me already?!" I snapped, whipping my head up, my voice piercing through the quietness. "I've been stuck down here for centuries! Don't you think I deserve to finally be at rest?! I'd rather be fucking _**dead**_ than stay down here!" I screamed, tears rushing down my face like an ocean.

Remilia glanced at me, emotionlessly as ever. "I cannot kill my own sister. You must stay alive, Flandre." Her voice was firm.

I clenched my fist and flew at her, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing as hard as I could. Her scream was full of terror. She grabbed my wrists, digging her nails into my skin, fresh blood drew and leaked down my arms, staining my white skin.

" ** _STAY ALIVE JUST TO ROT DOWN HERE UNTIL I DIE?_ "** I growled in a low voice, it almost sounded devil-like. My voice, so full of hate, anger, and rage.

Remilia choked in my grip, struggling to get free. She reached over, slapping me straight across the face. It stung, it felt like my cheek was on fire, and the new cut on my cheek bled, due to her sharp nails. Remilia gritted her teeth, pointing her hand towards my face as a curtain of danmaku erupted from her. I was thrown back. I was slammed against the wall, the wind knocked out of my body, as if I fell onto a body of water from a high distance. I fell onto the hard ground, with a painful thud. My hat flew off my head like a feather, as I laid in some of my blood, it smelled, and it was disgustingly sticky.

"You disgusting animal, you shall never attack your sister again or you will face the consequences!" Remilia's eyes had turned to a dark angry red as she screamed at me. I only looked up at her, biting down on my teeth as hard as I could.

If she was a human, I would have snapped her neck instantly. But since my sister is older, and also a vampire, she can withstand a few blows. I looked to the side, and saw Sakuya, Patchouli, and Koakuma staring at both of us, panting and bleeding.

"What happened here?" Sakuya asked, her face tightening into an angry look.

"Flandre has had one of her fits again." Remilia spoke quietly, dragging her hair out of her face.

"Sakuya, come to the washroom with me and help me clean myself up."

Sakuya bowed politely, "Yes, milady."

Remilia went for the stairs but looked back at me quickly. "I didn't want to put you down here Flandre, I had no choice, just remember that." She glared angrily at me, before making her way up the stone stairs.

The large metal door clanked again.

The librarian sighed frustrated, and walked over to me. "Perhaps I must make the magical radius around you smaller again, Lady Flandre."

The librarian opened one of her magical tomes, read a spell, and with a flash the chains became shorter.

Without a word, Koakuma and Patchouli headed back upstairs, leaving me alone again.

* * *

I laid on the ground gripping my blonde hair, almost ripping strands out of my scalp. I let out a large scream, pushing all the air out of my lungs. I don't know how long, but I screamed until my lungs had been raw again. They just don't understand my pain, my suffering. I can't seem to make them fathom what it feels like.

Maybe someday when I'm gone and forgotten about, someone will remember me, and maybe, just maybe, feel a tiny hint of remorse. But perhaps that hint of remorse won't come for an eternity.


End file.
